


Mother threatens all potential boyfriends! Brother approves!

by Avali734



Series: Glory's Ghoul [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: AU of an AU, AllYe?, Crack, Dense Ye Xiu, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mother casually threatens all potential boyfriends, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry Not Sorry, Still new to this fandom, This is for fun guys, Ye Xiu is very done, brother approves, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avali734/pseuds/Avali734
Summary: **This is not part of the official AU! This is a crack fic, an au of an au, if you would*****May contain spoilers, depending on what you perceive as spoilers, and how many chapters the main story has/what you've read so far.***-This takes place far in the future of the universe-A casual afternoon of pro players spending time with their not-crush God Ye with over-protective brother Ye Qiu is interrupted by a green-haired woman asking for her son Shikou. What happens next will warm your heart. Not.
Relationships: Yoshimura Eto & Yè Xiū, Yè Qiū & Yè Xiū, hints of AllYe - Relationship
Series: Glory's Ghoul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Mother threatens all potential boyfriends! Brother approves!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this crack fic lmao  
> I wanted to write some crack instead of angst so this is what you get 
> 
> Also I have a history paper on Chernobyl due in a week so I've been spending more time writing these fanfics.

**Mother threatens all potential boyfriends! Brother approves!**

**"The outside world might see us as gay! But bro, we swear we're not~"**

**-The Bro Duet, Jason Gotay, George Salazar**

* * *

“Hey guys, anyone know a Shikou here?” Chen Guo asked. “There’s a green-haired woman asking for her son, Shikou.”

Some friends of Ye Xiu were present, meaning, just about all the Gods of Glory. Huang Shaotian frowned

“Shikou? Isn’t that name Japanese? Why would a woman from Japan be here, in China, asking about her son? Isn’t transportation from Japan really difficult? Did you say green hair? Hey hey hey what do you mean-”

“No, we don’t know any Shikou’s here.” Han Wenqing said. “Ye Xiu, do you know anyone named Shikou?”

Ye Xiu, who had been focused on playing Glory as always, paused. He took his headset off.

“Shikou?”

Chen Gou raised an eyebrow.

“Yep. A Shikou, son of...Eto I think she introduced herself as.”

Ye Xiu had a blank look on his face. 

“Ah.”

“Hey, isn’t that reaction a bit delayed?” Huang Shaotian whispered to his captain, who shushed him.

Ye Xiu stood up, heading out. 

“You know this Shikou?” Ye Qiu, who was there by coincidence (checking up on his brother) asked, spectical. Ye Xiu paused, but continued without speaking. Curious, the rest of the players (and one twin) followed. 

“Shi-chan!”

The spectators looked on in shock as the petite green-haired apparently Japanese woman cried in delight upon seeing Ye Xiu, and proceeded to hug said person.

“Hello, Mama.” Ye Xiu said, docile. 

Meanwhile, the players were still shocked. 

_‘Mama?!!’_ Was the general thought going through their head. 

“Shi-chan, you’ve grown so much!”

“Mn.” 

_‘Mama?!!’_ The players stared at Ye Qiu.

 _‘She’s not! I’ve never met her before!’_ He stared back with equal confusion. 

“Mama, how are you here?” Ye Xiu said, when it was obvious she (Mama?) wasn’t moving from her hug. She drew back, hands on hips.

“Ten years of absolutely no contact and that’s the first question you ask? Not even going to invite me inside, Shi-chan?”

Ye Xiu (Or was it Shikou?) simply nodded, then looked back. 

“Don’t just stand there.”

They scattered, allowing Ye Xiu and the woman to pass through, following them again. 

\- - - - - ---------------------- - - - - -

“So, “ Eto took a sip of her coffee. “Introductions?”

Ye Qiu scrambled to answer, ignoring his brother.

“I am Ye Qiu, that idiot’s younger twin. Who are you?”

Eto laughed, patting Ye Xiu’s head when he mumbled “Rude much?”.

“So you’re the ‘idiotic little brother’! I’m Eto, Shi-chan’s adoptive mother.”

When all she received were blank stares, she elaborated. 

“I found him in Tokyo, or, well, he found me. I offered to take him in, he agreed, but then he left three years later! No note, no phone number, nothing! Then I hear from the news about Ye Xiu, the God of Glory!”

Ye Xiu sighed.

“Mama, you know why I left.”

“That explains nothing. I got so bored! And you never got to meet Anteiku properly!”

“Wait, “ Ye Qiu managed. “Thank you for taking him in, but, why the name change, why does he call you...that?”

“I didn’t want to risk getting caught.” Ye Xiu drawled. “And I originally called her ‘Okaa-san’, but Mama didn’t like it.”

“Hey hey hey, Old Ye’s mother, you have to have some good stories then! But wait, why are you only here now? Are you really from Japan? Do you play Glory as well? Why did he leave after three years? How-”

“Shaotian, be quiet.” Yu Wenzhou said, clasping a hand on his shoulder. “I apologize, Eto, was it?”

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” Eto laughed, waving it off. “I suppose Shi-chan has said nothing about Japan, correct?”

“Mama,” Ye Xiu _whines_ . “I can barely remember what Tokyo was like, and what I can remember isn’t exactly appropriate. You _know_ all this, Mama.”

Eto smiles. 

“Yes, Shi-chan. Mama knows.” She looks at the gathered players. “Shi-chan, why don’t you go get some food for Mama?”

“Okay.”

Chen Guo stares after Ye Xiu making his way out. 

_‘Okay? That easily? There’s no doubt, she really did raise him!’_

“So.” Somehow, Eto looks menacing now, nothing like the bubbly mother she was with Ye Xiu. “What’s this about crushes?”

\- - - - - ---------------------- - - - - -

“Mama, I brought food.”

Ye Xiu walked in, only to stop, eyebrows raised. Eto was sitting imperiously on her chair, Ye Qiu looking smug for some reason, Chen Guo and Tang Rou both looking quietly amused. The rest of the players looked nervous and almost scared which was just- what? Even that Han Wenqing was looking threatened. Everyone however froze, then turned towards Ye Xiu. Eto smiled.

“Ah, that’s a good boy, Shi-chan! Come here.”

As Ye Xiu walked over, he couldn’t help but snort.

“What did you do, Mama?”

Ye Qiu huffed. 

“What should have been done ages ago, idiot brother.”

Ye Xiu only blinked. 

_‘When did Ye Qiu get so friendly with Mama?’_

* * *

* * *

"Ye Xiu! Why is there blood on your clothes!"

"-and there has been news of a death in the alleys-"

"YE XIU!"

**Author's Note:**

> Still haven't read the novel (don't hate me I'm planning on it) so I'm lowkey unsure of how they're all supposed to act.  
> I'm also unused to writing like in Chinese fandoms but things will get better I promise you.  
> Very unsure of how to portray Huang Shaotian.  
> Yeah this was just me procrastinating on my history paper so not my best sorry.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed it anyways
> 
> (Eto is a fucking troll and Ye Xiu has zero fucks to give)


End file.
